Electronic devices, such as computers, process information on computer chips and these chips generate heat during use. The faster or longer the chips process information the hotter they become. If the chips become too hot they will burn up or otherwise malfunction. Thus, structures are provided in electronics to cool the chips during processing. For example, computers have fans that activate if the computer detects that the chips are getting too hot. Moreover, computers will also slow processing if it detects the chips are getting too hot. These conventional cooling methods are often ineffective because they do not cool the electronic components sufficiently to prevent damage to the components.
In other conventional cooling devices and methods, conductive structures are attached adjacent to the chip to conduct heat away from the chip to those structures. Such structures can take a variety of forms. For example, copper blocks have been attached to chips so that the heat conducts from the chip to its attached block. Fins have been provided on a single surface of such blocks to enhance heat transfer. Oftentimes these structures cannot cool the chips sufficiently, however, so ultimately the chips burn up or otherwise malfunction.